The present invention relates to a design for a shower head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shower head that allows for the turning on and shutting off of water flow through the shower head as well as adjustment of the water spray through simple rotation of a face plate.
Standard shower head assemblies are known in the art that have an adjustment ring that can be turned to vary the type and amount of water flow from the shower head. The ring can vary the volume of water flowing through the shower head and can switch the shower head between different spray modes, for instance concentrating flow from a single central large diameter orifice or from an array of peripheral small-diameter orifices or nozzles.
Numerous other shower head assemblies are known in the art that can be adjusted to discharge a continuous spray or a pulsating spray. Typical of such shower heads are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,019, 4,068,801, and 4,254,914. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,019 for example, discloses a spray nozzle capable of delivering both a spray of water and pulsating water, and employing three sets of flow passages. Control of the frequency of pulsation or the apportionment of spray through the flow passages is accomplished by adjusting a shuttered plate relative to a flow directing plate.
In addition to adjusting the rate of water flow through the shower head, the coarseness of the spray pattern can also be adjusted in many showerheads. However, in many prior known shower heads, the flow rate and spray are independently adjusted through different valving mechanisms requiring independent adjustment of the flow and spray.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shower head with a toggle valve mechanism that is resistant to water deposit build up.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toggle valve mechanism that is less complex than prior mechanisms and requires less moving parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a simple valve mechanism that allows for the manipulation of the shower head to vary the flow of water through the outlet orifices.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a toggle valve and variable flow mechanism that operates based on the water pressure present in the shower head.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a toggle valve that allows the water flow to be shut-off or varied and is kept in its desired place by the water pressure in the shower head without the need for any other securing mechanism.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a simple valve mechanism controlled through the faceplate of the shower head for adjustment of the flow rate and water spray.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention a shower head with an inlet passage is provided. The inlet passage is connected to a water source to provide a water supply to the shower head body. The shower head body is partitioned into an upper half and a lower half with a fluid channel connecting the upper half of the shower head body with the lower half of the shower head body. The lower half of the shower head has a plurality of fluid nozzles formed in its bottom surface for expelling water from the shower head. The fluid channel includes a toggle valve mechanism that helps regulate the amount of water flowing from the upper half of the shower head body to the lower half of the shower head body. The lower half of the shower head body is rotatable and is in communication with the pressure actuated valve mechanism such that rotation of the lower half of the shower head body will vary the amount of water flowing through the mechanism. The toggle valve mechanism is pressure actuated in that once it is set in place such that the desired flow through the shower head is achieved, the water pressure from the water source retains the toggle valve mechanism in that position thus preventing further movement.
In one preferred embodiment, the toggle valve mechanism includes a turn key having a top portion and a stem. The stem of the turn key extends through the fluid channel and into contact with the lower half of the shower head body. The top portion of the turn key has an underside that contacts and is slidable upon a ridge portion in the fluid channel. The ridge portion has a pair of opposing grooves or detents formed in its surface for mating engagement with the turn key. When the turn key is in a non-mating relationship with the grooves, the valve mechanism is open and water is allowed to flow from the upper half of the shower head body to the lower half of the shower head body through the fluid channel. When the turn key is in a mating relationship with the grooves, the valve mechanism is closed preventing the flow of water from the upper half of the shower head body to the lower half of the shower head body.
The present invention also facilitates simple control of the spray emanating from the shower head through adjustment of a rotatable faceplate. The faceplate is connected to the toggle valve mechanism such that rotation of the faceplate is transmitted to the valve to move the turn key along the ridge portion thereby opening and closing the valve. A diverter member disposed between the faceplate and toggle valve directs the fluid flow radially outwardly along arcuate grooves formed in an outer housing. The diverter moves axially in conjunction with the toggle valve to alter the water spray between a fine spray and a coarse spray. The arcuate grooves in the outer housing are in direct communication with openings in the face plate to direct the fluid flow out of the showerhead.
While an embodiment of this invention is illustrated and disclosed, this embodiment should not be construed to limit the claims. It is anticipated that various modifications and alternative designs may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.